My 500 GalleonWorth Writing Contest
by gyabo8
Summary: Entries submitted for a contest hosted at HEX. Features different pairings and are written in response to a set of prompts.
1. Contest Rules

**The TASK**

Write a DRABBLE (short fic) or a ONE-SHOT using ANY of the prompts and/or scenes.

**The SHIPS**

Draco-Hermione or Harry-Pansy. Stories outside these two pairs were all approved by me.

**The PROMPTS**

**Choice 1:** "Told you I was sick."

**Choice 2:** "I never knew you were a romantic."

**Choice 3:** "You like me. You swoon over me. And don't you dare deny that."

**Choice 4:** "How do you find having a sibling? Someone whose sole purpose in life is to compete for your parents' love and attention?"

**Choice 5:** "Okay... I read Shakespeare. But it doesn't mean I am that of a fan to actually use his tricks on you."

**Choice 6:** The scent of unrequited love.

**The SCENES**

**Choice 1:** Characters bumped into each other at the ministry or at the Diagon Alley or at Knockturn's Alley

**Choice 2: **Character(s) getting lost in the muggle world.

**Choice 3: **A quidditch match.

**Choice 4: **Meeting one of the character's parents.

**Choice 5: **Author's own scene.

**Word LIMIT:** a minimum of 150 and a maximum of 1000 words

**GENRE:** No specific genre as long as there were subtle romantic implications between the chosen pair. (at least)

**STORY RATING:** All entries must be of rating PG or K+ in compliance to HEX rules.

**The PRIZES**

The TOP 3 stories will all receive 500 galleons each.

**Additional AWARDS**

**The Contest Favorite** There is a poll available for this specific award. You can vote for the entry you like best at the link in my profile and the winner will receive 100 galleons.

**The Best Prompt or Scene Use** This will be judged by the Top3 panel as well. The award will obviously go to the most creative entry that used the prompts REALLY well and didn't just use the prompt for the sake of putting it in the story. Winner of this award will receive 100 galleons.

**The Most Out-of-this-World Plot** Judged by the Top 3 panel too. This will go to the one who totally looked outside of the box. This entry obviously has the best plot. The awardee for this will be the Top 1 as well, thus s/he will only receive an additional 50 galleons to his/her 500 galleon prize.

**The PANEL**

The panel for choosing the Top 3 are not HEX users except for yours truly. This is to prevent any biases as I have no way of identifying who among HEX users know each other.

The Panel will consist of me, a RL close friend of mine who works as an editor for a publishing company in my country, another friend who is a Creative Writing AND Theatre Arts major back then in college, and my boyfriend (who is taking up pre-med, if you're curious. Why him? Because he's in noooooo way romantic. He'll be checking up the plot without the cheesyness of it all.)

**Contest DEADLINES**

All entries follwing all specifications mentioned, and submitted on or before October 26, 2010 11:59PM (HEX time) will qualify for the Top 3 search.

Only those entries following the specifications mentioned, and submitted on or before October 20, 2010 11:59 (HEX time) qualifies for the awards.

**Other RULES**

No plagiarized work will definitely be qualified.

All stories must be based solely on at least one of the prompts and scenes given.

A user may submit 2 entries at most.


	2. Entry 1: A New Kind of Romance

**Disclaimer: **None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**A New Kind of Romance by alltimemorgan**

**Scene:** Characters bumped into each other at the ministry or at Knockturn's Alley. (Choice 1)

**Word Count: **929

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy-Hermione Granger

My mind raced with Ron's recent words, as I rushed out the door of the Burrow, into the snowy yard. I pinched my arm rather hard, checking to see if this really was reality.

_I'm sorry, 'Mione, but I don't think either of us will be happy together._

A few tears escaped from my eyes, as I turned on the spot and apparated away- my desired destination being Diagon Alley, for a little book shopping pick-me-up. Only a moment later, I found my eyes adjusting to the dim light change, and a sharp, biting wind blowing past me. I instantly realized that where I had appeared in was _not_the happy, cheerful Diagon Alley- and instead I was in its dark, scary opposite- Knockturn Alley. Looking around, I searched quickly for an exit. I _had_to get out of there.

"Looking for someone, Granger? Or are you a Weasley now?"

A sarcastic voice came from behind me, as I gasped. I instantly knew who it was- just from the voice.

"Merlin, I don't even know how many of them there are, now," Draco Malfoy continued, as I surveyed him quickly. It had been a little over a year since the war, and I hadn't seen him since then. His grey eyes showed obvious boredom (like always), and his blonde hair was a little longer than I had remembered. The robes hanging off of his figure looked brand-new, and I was instantly reminded of when we were attending Hogwarts together.

"I was just…leaving." I murmur, trying to get around him. I really didn't want to put up with his rubbish- not then.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere romantic with Weasley?" He didn't seem to want to quit, "I mean, it _is_Valentine's Day. Is he really too poor to afford to spend a day out with his lady?"

Something inside of me snapped, and I burst into tears. _Never_had I thought Draco of all people would see me cry- but I couldn't hold it in for any longer. Sobs prevented me from speaking, as I sank to the ground, my head in my hands. The fact I was in an almost deserted Knockturn Alley with Malfoy didn't occur to me, as I thought only of Ron. I hadn't even noticed Draco sit down beside me, placing a slightly stiff hand on my shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I managed to choke out, my watery eyes staring over at him.

"Trying to comfort you," he mumbled, before pulling his hand away and letting it fall to his side. "Now why is it you're balling your eyes out?"

"R-ron broke up with me." My bottom lip began to quiver and I felt another set of tears fill my eyes. Why in the world was I telling this to Draco? But then again- why was he being nice enough to listen?

Maybe it really was a dream.

"I'm sorry to hear that." There was a new kind of softness to his voice, and it actually made me feel somewhat better. Drawing in a shaking breath, and wiping my eyes of any tears, I tried to regain a normal state.

"Why are you alone on Valentine's day?"

"I couldn't stand Pansy any longer- so I dropped her." He sighed, but it didn't seem as if he was sad about being single. Silence overcame us, as I ran a hand through my brown curls. It seemed like hours later when he commented again. "Both of us single on today of all days, hm?"

I nodded and looked up and down the alley. I wasn't as scared anymore, because it didn't seem like Draco wanted to hurt me- and I doubted anyone would try and hurt him.

"Would you, erm, like to spend today with me?" For the first time in my life, I heard nervousness in his voice. I hadn't even noticed that he was asking me out until multiple seconds later.

"Are you setting me up, Malfoy?" I finally said.

"Why would I be setting you up?"

"My heart's just been shattered, you emotionless bastard!"

"That hurts, Granger," he replied sarcastically- much like he would have when we went to school together. Standing up, he pulled out his wand- and my eyes widened. Was he going to hex me? His quiet chuckle filled the air, as he looked over at me. "I'm not going to hurt you." While he spoke, he waved his wand and murmured something, and then a nearby copy of the _Prophet_transfigured into a bouquet of roses.

Before I could say anything, he swooped down and picked up the flowers, before turning back to me and holding a hand out. Grasping it, I pulled myself up and dusted off my robes, as he presented the bouquet to me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Grang- Hermione."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Draco." I take the flowers and raise an eyebrow. "Is this all you have planned?" It was obvious that he wasn't setting me up, so I decided to follow along with it.

"Of course not," he shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "I was thinking we go to a nice restaurant, then maybe a stroll around Hogsmeade?"

It was hard to believe these words were coming from Draco- and that he didn't throw something like _mudblood_into it- but I trusted him. "Let's go then," I say, a new kind of happiness in my voice.

As I grabbed onto his arm to apparate away, I turned my head to him, giggling quietly. "I never knew you were a romantic."


	3. Entry 2: Confessions and Realizations

**Disclaimer: **None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**Confessions and Realizations by skyeelise_x**

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger

**Prompt:** "You like me. You swoon over me, and don't you dare deny that." (Choice 3)

**Scene:** Characters bumped into each other at Diagon Alley (Choice 1)

-Hermione's POV-

I ducked around the swarm of parents and children in Diagon Alley getting their last minute school supplies.

I swooped in and out of Flourish & Blotts and when I had picked up the forgotten text book from my last visit, I made my way to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor. I ordered a chocolate mint ice-cream cone and walked around window shopping as I ate it.

I felt the person before I saw them, someone grabbed my arm - making me drop my cone - and pulled me into the alleyway that led to Knockturn Alley.

"What The -" I was cut off by soft lips on mine, the person wound their arms around my waist, I stayed still - surprised that a stranger was kissing me. I briefly saw a flash of grey before this person closed their eyes. Of their own accord, I closed mine too.

When the person finally pulled away, I opened my eyes to see Drao Malfoy smirking at me, "Hello Granger."

"Malfoy? What in Merlin was that for?" I frowned, pushing him angrily.

"You haven't been answering my owls, so I wanted to show you that I was still thinking of you." despite my frustration, I still blushed at Draco's words and was momentarily mesmerized.

"You could have just told me!" I whispered as I saw people beginning to look, I crossed my arms over my chest and poured. I heard Malfoy chuckle lightly and my heart gave an uneven skip.

"Would you have listened?" I kept quiet; knowing anything I said now would be a lie. "See? Told you."

I pulled my arms tighter around myself and leaned further into the wall when I saw Malfoy reach towards me. "W-what are you doing?" I trailed off.

Draco took hold of my right wrist and held it at my side as he stepped closer to me with a smile on his face - not his signature smirk but a real smile. The sight made my heard speed up and a blush to crawl up my neck.

Malfoy leaned down to whisper in my ear and I put my free hand on his chest to try to keep a safe distance as he started speaking.

"You like me, you swoon over me and don't you dare deny that, Granger." he spoke so softly that I almost didn't believe it was him who said it... Almost. As I was processing what had just been said, Draco let go of my wrist and instead entwined our fingers; I felt his lips against my cheek as they travelled to my lips.

I walked away from Draco Malfoy after having him kiss me so affectionately... It wasn't easy and I couldn't help but smile and wonder if this year at Hogwarts was going to be different.

I turned back around slightly and saw Malfoy watching me with that dazzling smile on his face, when he saw me looking at him, he waved and winked at me... Me... Hermione Granger. I gave an excited giggled and looked back to where I was walking towards The Leaky Cauldron, pretty much convinced now that this year was going to be one to remember.


	4. Entry 3: Drives Me Wild

**Disclaimer**: None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**Drives Me Wild by nyx4994**

**Prompt:** "You like me. You swoon over me. And don't you dare deny that." (Choice 3)

**Word Count: **456

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy – Pansy Parkinson

"You like me. You swoon over me. And don't you dare deny that," Draco spat, looking over at probably the last person he wanted to be around at the moment. Pansy scoffed heavily and shook her head. She couldn't even look at him.

"You have got to be kidding me! Draco, you are dreaming. I would never swoon over you! You're a miserable person!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't lie to yourself, you fool. You're just upset because we're lost."

They passed by a muggle store selling dresses and Pansy eyed them as they went by. She looked around and saw a street sign that looked familiar. "If you hadn't insisted on sneaking off to go see that muggle concert none of this would have happened!"

Draco threw the map he'd gotten on the ground and stopped walking, glaring at Pansy, "You little, twit! I didn't even want you to come! You followed me!" He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. He just wanted to get back to Knockturn's Alley and go home.

He had to get away from Pansy. She was probably the only beautiful woman he couldn't stand. He looked up at the nearing street sign and sighed, "Oh thank God. I think we're almost there..."

Pansy looked over and saw an ice cream shop. "Draco, darling, I'm hungry. Can we stop for ice cream?"

Draco's head spun and he looked at Pansy, "Do we need to put you in a looney bin? We're not stopping for ice cream! We're thirty minutes late to meet my father! Do you realize what I'm going to have to tell him to cover for why we're late.," he groaned.

Pansy frowned, forcing a few tears. Draco glanced at her and frowned, "Pan, Pansy, don't cry. Look, fine. We'll go get ice cream. I have a little muggle money left."

Pansy nodded with a small smile, "We've just been walking for so long and I'm tired and you keep yelling at me and I just want an ice cream..."

Draco put a hand on the small of her back and led her to the ice cream shop. He couldn't stand her, but he had a soft spot for her that he didn't understand. He sighed as he held the door open for her and followed her inside. He walked up to the counter and ordered their ice creams. Once the person behind the counter had taken their money and handed them their ice creams Draco smirked at Pansy and she blushed. He put an arm around her as they walked toward their seats.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You like me. You swoon over me. And don't you dare deny that..."


	5. Entry 4: Hidden Feelings

**Disclaimer: **None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**Hidden Feelings by ****bruhahaha**

**Prompt:** "I never knew you were a romantic." (Choice 2)

**Word Count: **326

**Ship: **Draco Malfoy-Hermione Granger

- Hermoine's POV –

Walking in Diagon Alley with a big bag of books is horrible. It would be worst when you walk right into your enemy.

"Oh, look the Mud blood." I heard Crabbe said.

"Leave her alone."

I stumbled when I heard Draco said that, good thing he catches me.

WHHAAATTT?

He catches me? What is happening?

"Thanks." I said while getting away from there.

I can't tell Harry and Ron about this. It's embarrassing plus it would lead to another brawl.

"Hermoine, please. Stop," Draco said while chasing me.

I didn't know he's chasing me.

"Yes?" I said as I turned to face him.

"Sorry about what Crabbe said."

"It's not like you didn't start it?" I said fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Stop being nice Malfoy. Oh please, I know what you are. You're a monster." I said as she run towards the bus that goes to Hogwarts.

-Draco's POV-

I liked Hermoine as soon as she entered Hogwarts but because she's a Muggle, I can't like her. My father would kill me if he knows how I feel towards Hermione. So I keep it to myself and I pretend to hate her for the past three years. But when Crabbe called Hermione Mudblood, steams were rushing in my ears.

"What's that all about?" He heard Goyle behind me.

"No one would know about what happened." I warned Crabbe and Goyle. "If anyone knows, I would have to kill you." I threatened them.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at me with those scared eyes I love so much.

"Now, go to Hogwarts. I would stay behind." I told them.

- Hermoine's POV-

After I arrived in the common room, I saw Ron and Harry looking at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Look at this?" He said handing me a box of chocolate.

"What's this?" I asked Harry.

"Look who's it from?"

I looked at the card and saw,

Hermoine,  
Sorry for everything.  
-Draco

I never knew Malfoy could be this sweet.


	6. Entry 5: Hope For the Best

**Disclaimer: **None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**Hope for the Best by sophie anna potter**

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger

**Word Count: **538

**Prompt: **"You you like me. You swoon over me. And don't you dare deny that." (Choice 3)

Hermione Granger sighed, running a hand through her brown hair as she walked through Diagon Alley. Seventh year was quickly approaching, and she still needed all of her books. Plus, she'd just received an owl that said she was Head Girl, which excited her.

Hermione glanced down at her shoes while walking and thinking about Harry and Ron and what the next year would bring. But a thought of Draco Malfoy slipped into her brain that Hermione quickly shook out of her mind. She didn't like Malfoy! He wasn't her type! He was Malfoy, for god's sake! He was rude, arrogant, obnoxious, selfish... Hermione could go on. But he was so cute!

Hermione sighed. She didn't need him. She had Harry and Ron. She didn't need Malfoy to make her happy. Then, Hermione bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, glancing up from her shoes. "Oh. It's you." Hermione said, crossing her arms and staring up into the gray eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Mudblood," Draco spat at her. "FYI, I've been elected Head Boy this year, so move, now, and let me through. Because I have that authority to boss you around now." Draco glared at the girl, trying to push past her.

Hermione stepped back in front of Draco, crossing her arms. "FYI," she mocked him. "I've been elected Head Girl this year." She said with a fiery passion. Her heart was leaping, though. This was who she had to spend the rest of the year with. "And I'm not excited to be spending the year with a snot like you."

"Please, Granger." Draco scoffed. "You know you like me. You swoon over me. And don't you dare deny that."

"Of course not, Your Highness." Hermione said, using as much sarcasm as possible. So, this is what the year brought for her. Sharing one bathroom and a tiny common room with the brat that even Draco knew that he was. But Hermione couldn't help her heart. She loved him.

Hermione smiled, rounding everyone onto the train. Hogwarts. She still remembered how excited she was in her first year. The first time she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Trying to help Neville find his toad. Meeting Harry and Ron. Then, it all turned into what was happening to them now.

Hermione herself stepped onto the Hogwarts Express for what would be her second to last time riding it. She was excited for seventh year, but sad that it was the end of her experience. She'd had so many good times at Hogwarts. But she had to make the most of the seventh year.

Hermione stepped into the small Head's Compartment. "Malfoy," she greeted the blonde who was already lounging in the compartment. She hit his legs down from they were resting on her seat.

"Granger," Draco replied, sighing as his legs fell to the floor. This was definitely going to be a fun year. Granger and nothing but Granger, all the time.

"Well, here goes nothing." Hermione muttered as the train started moving and parents were all waving to their children. Hermione smiled a bit. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, watch out, because Hermione Granger was coming, and ready for anything.


	7. Entry 6: Residing in Emptiness

**Disclaimer: **None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**Residing in Emptiness by sapphire smoke**

**Prompt: **"I never knew you were a romantic." (Choice 2)

**Word Count: **999

**Ship:** Narcissa Malfoy – Bellatrix Lestrange

Tears were something that came only when one was alone. To cry in front of another would surely show your weakness, diminish your pride, and lower your self-worth and the worth that others apply to you. It was a lesson learned young for Narcissa; instilled in her as a child from her overbearing mother who wanted nothing less than perfection from her girls.

So when Narcissa broke down, she did it alone. She was huddled in her bathroom; the bottom of her dress balled up in her tight fists as she chokes back another wave of sorrow, feeling like her heart was being ripped from her chest. She could barely see through her stream of tears, could hardly hear anything other than the sounds of her own distress, so when she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye, she nearly jumped a mile. She looked up to see she wasn't alone.

Her sister Bellatrix stood in the threshold of the doorway, looking like she didn't know what to do with the scene before her. It had been decades since either had seen the other cry. Her hand twitched slightly at her left; like she wanted to reach out and touch her but didn't know how to go about it. It seemed like ages since they've had physical contact. Even when Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban, there were no tearful reunions; no hugs; nothing. It was reduced to a curt nod, a smile when no one else was looking. But that's what they had been reduced to by their mother's overbearing lessons that left more marks on each of their personalities than they're proud of.

But the rules were broken, the weakness in her had been shown, and all she wanted was her sister back. She looked up at her, eyes puffy and worn from distress, and reached out with a hesitant hand. Bellatrix's eyes flickered to the offering, then back up to note the pain on her sister's face. In one swift motion, she closed the door behind her and came to Narcissa wordlessly.

The younger woman wasted no time in pulling her sister to her. Bellatrix knelt in front of her as Narcissa buried her face in her neck, letting the tears flow freely as she slumped to the ground to be closer to her warmth. She grasped at the tatters of her sister's clothing, letting everything she had ever held inside of her release in cries of agony and fear.

The picture of them both, huddled together on the floor, was such a flashback to their childhood that in some sick way it made Narcissa feel safer.

"Cissy." Bellatrix's voice was barely audible over her sister's incessant crying. "You should be _proud._" Of course Bellatrix knew why she was crying. She knew her own sister well enough to know what would upset her to this length.

"He's my only son!" Narcissa cried, hysterical. "I don't understand—if he must punish Lucius he could have done it with me, why didn't he do it with me? I can't—he _can't_…"

"Do not pretend you can dictate what you think the Dark Lord should and should not do," Bellatrix interrupted, voice harsh. And it was that, _that right there_, that upset Narcissa more. More than Draco being chosen for some mission that's sure to get him killed, more than her whole life feeling like it's crumbling apart. She wrenched away from her then, fist pounding on her sister's shoulder.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Stop being a _Death Eater_. Be my sister. I need my sister, Bella! Can't you see that I… I…" she dissolved in tears again, feeling the effort to be futile. She didn't know if Bellatrix has it in her to be human any longer.

Bellatrix sat motionless for a moment, as if she was a child trying to decipher a complicated puzzle. She managed to draw to some kind of conclusion though, and in the most delicate motion Narcissa had ever seen her sister draw forth, she placed her hand beneath her chin and tipped it to look at her.

"He will not die, I… I promise you, Cissy. I'd further throw myself off a cliff than see you in anymore pain." Narcissa looked at her in shock as Bellatrix seemed to struggle with finding any human emotion inside of her. She looked uncomfortable, like a trapped animal needing to escape. But she stayed, and she tried, for her. She took a breath and continued, "You're my sister, my world. I would kill, I would _destroy_ whole civilizations rather than see you suffer."

Then the eye contact was over and Bellatrix withdrew, looking like she felt the need to run and slaughter a muggle just to feel normal again.

But Narcissa wouldn't let her. She grasped Bellatrix's hand, making her look her in the eyes again. She gave her a small smile and joked, to try to make her feel at ease again, "I never knew you were a romantic."

Bellatrix scoffed, but looked amused none the less. "Rodolphus would beg to differ, I'm sure. Regardless, if I ever heard such filth come from his mouth I'd remove his tongue and watch as he choked on it."

Her sister, never one to deal with her problems the normal way.

"But you never really loved him… did you?" Narcissa asked softly, looking up at her. It was an arranged marriage and Bellatrix never showed much interest in him.

"No," Bellatrix told her. She gave her a small smirk and revealed, "But that is why I would never allow such sentiments like that to pass his lips, but with you I allow it."

Knowing that's the closest declaration of love she'd ever get from Bellatrix she smiled and responded, "I love you too, Bella." And she did, more than she probably should. But that emptiness inside of her only seemed to diminish when she was with Bellatrix, and all she's ever wanted was to feel whole.


	8. Entry 7: In Sickness and in Health

**Disclaimer: **None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**In Sickness and In Health by c3399**

**Ship: **Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger

**Word Count: **929

**Prompt:** "Told you I was sick." (Choice 1)

Hermione smirked at Draco as he lay in their bed. They had been married for 3 years it had been 4 years since the war. For Hermione a lot had changed. Harry and Ron had both left her after the war. One night while she was drinking away her sorrows, Draco had appeared and pulled her from her depression. However, enough about the past and on to the present.

Hermione laughed as once again Draco coughed. He had gotten her cold. She had warned him that she was sick nevertheless; Draco never had been very patient. Nor did he like to wait for things to get better so it was no surprise when he woke up this morning with a sore throat.

Hermione had just gotten up, made him some tea, and brought a bottle of honey. "Here, love, swallow some of this it should help." She said as she handed him the honey.

Draco frowned but tossed back some of the honey nevertheless. "I can't believe you got me sick." He said bitterly.

"I told you I was sick, love. You insisted that you would be fine." Hermione pointed out which sent Draco back to pouting. She just smiled and handed him his tea.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Draco asked slightly upset. He smiled softly as she nodded her head yes. "Well if you are enjoying this so much why don't you go grab us both a book from the library. So that we can read and enjoy each other's company without you getting sick again."

"Of course love." She said softly as she got up off the bed and headed to the library. She grabbed Shakespeare for both of them. For herself she grabbed Romeo and Juliet and for Draco she grabbed Othello.

This is how they had fallen for each other reading Shakespeare he would read aloud a tiny passage and she would follow with the line after. She smiled remembering the day that they had read all of Romeo and Juliet that way.

Hermione carried the books back up to him. She handed him Othello with a smile. She settled in to read Romeo and Juliet again until she heard him quote a small part of her book.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Draco said in a silky voice. This goes on until they get to the kiss. In which Hermione says, "Sorry, Romeo no kisses tonight. Not while you're sick." She smirks and curls into him to fall asleep as he runs his hands through her hair.


	9. Entry 8: Picture Perfect

**Disclaimer:** None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**Picture Perfect by verisblack**

**Prompt:** The scent of unrequited love. (Choice 6)

**Scene: **Quidditch match (Choice 3)

**Ship: **Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger

**Word count**: 674

"Rose! Oi! Rosie! C'mon, this is what I wanted to show you!" Scorpius Malfoy cried, his silvery grey eyes widening in excitement. He leaned over the side of the staircase. "You better pick up the pace, Weasley!"

Rose Weasley scowled, a flight of stairs below her best friend. She shook her curly, red head, and started to run up the stairs. Her black and green robes billowed around her. "What Scorpius? We're missing Albus' and Hugo's match! I really wanted to see them play!"

"Shh! Rosie, just look!" and the blonde haired male pointed to a picture opposite him. The staircases were covered in pictures, all moving, all talking. But this picture was small, and unmoving. It was water-colored, with pretty details here and there in the lighting.

"It's Hogwarts." Scorpius breathed. "It's Hogwarts in our parent's days. Some artist named Dean Thomas painted it."

"So?" Rose asked. "What's the big deal?"

Scorpius laughed sourly. "He painted it wrong, and what was wrong about it, was that he painted it perfectly. See? It's in the library. And they're all studying right? Almost all the books are gone off the shelves, cause there are so many study groups! And they're all mixed. Look! Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Hufflpuff, Slytherin. Then a Slytherin, a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, and three Ravenclaws are crammed into that table. Four Hufflepuffs, and two Slytherins. Oh, and that tiny  
Gryffindor boy in the back! It's almost- you've taken muggle studies, right? It's almost like a Disney movie."

Rose groaned. "Really Scorpius. Let's just get to the dang match!"

"The only thing stupider than quidditch is muggle chess. No violence whatsoever." Scorpius muttered irritably. "Now listen! Look at the picture! It's amazing! It's exactly how life should be, right? But look at it out of the corner of your eye. You can hardly see it. It's upside down! It's like that one scene in the G rated movie that doesn't fit."

"In the back, there's a teacher scolding a student. A Gryffindor dumping a crying Hufflepuff. Smoke coming out of the loo. And look at all the cobwebs on that back row of books! That's 'cause most of them are older than the teachers. And way, way, WAY in the back is someone you should recognize."

He pointed at the two small figures in the back. They were closing intwined, their lips glued to each other.

Rose's eyes widened. "Is that my MOM?"

Scorpius nodded slowly. "And my dad."

"How-why-My parents love each other very-"

"Rosie, it wasn't always like that. Your parents hated each other. In all of our parent's 5th year, Hermione Weasley was Hermione Granger. And Hermione Granger spent most of her time snogging Draco Malfoy. Dean knew. Dean was probably one of the few who did know. Look at the picture, Rosie. You can almost smell the unrequited love blowing off the picture."

Rose's scowl deepened. "That's NOT my mom."

Scorpius continued as of she hadn't spoken. "They loved each other. They went on dates, they kissed, they snogged...a lot. But they had to keep it a secret, because she was a Gryffindor, and he was a Slytherin. It wasn't allowed.

"The summer before their sixth year, they broke up. My father left her in the rain. Hermione Granger fell in love with Ron Weasley. My father met Astoria. The year was forgotten. Both grown-ups act as if it had never happened."

Scorpius sighed. "This picture. It's like playing "I'm the Walrus" by the Beatles, but playing it backward. Because people like Draco and Hermione, they were the walruses. I don't think Hogwarts liked that very much."

He turned quickly away from the picture, and fled back down the stairs, and Rose followed, a frown on her face.

At the game, Scorpius cheered for his friends, and acted as if the conversation had not happened. Rose sat in silence, staring at the field.

She could taste it. The scent of Draco Malfoy's cleanliness, and the mint smell to him. And her mother, smelling of lilac, freshly mown grass, and new parchment.


	10. Entry 9: Scoreboard

**Disclaimer: **None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**Scoreboard by subtle**

**Prompt:** (Choice 5) "Okay... I read Shakespeare. But it doesn't mean I am that of a fan to actually use his tricks on you."

**Word Count: **586

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger

If you were to walk into the Great Hall with an arm around your self-proclaimed-archenemy's best friend, you would get stares.

Now, try that, but with you being in Slytherin and your said archenemy's best friend being in Gryffindor.

Paints a pretty picture, doesn't it?

I go through that every day. Of course, over time people get used to it. Potter and ginger don't loathe me as much anymore, and I admit that I do try to stop Crabbe and Goyle from making fun of them nowadays. Plus, my housemates rarely ever glare at me now (though that may be from a little prodding from father).

But there are still some things that you just can't change: House schedules, Pansy, homework (would you believe it, she still helps those loons but not me, her bloody boyfriend!), Pansy, House rivalries, and Pansy. I swear on being a pureblood, that girl can be worse than that Brown person given Weasley for a day.

Anyway, breakfast is over with and we've got the single most glorious hour of every week: free period with the Gryffindors. Me saying that it's glorious doesn't mean it has to be for everyone else. That's would just ruin a big part of its gloriousness.

Blimey, she's been reading another one of her Muggle books. Not that I don't like Muggle literature- come to think of it, every novel she's given me to read is done by one, and they've been pretty decent- but she's been so interested in Shakespeare lately that she barely notices me beside her. It's like she's trying to send me a sign or so- oh.

"You know, I'm not thick, Hermione," I say.

She reads a few more lines then closes her book. Looking at me pointedly, she says, "Finally gotten the hint, have you?" I nod my head at the cover, "That what, you want me to play Romeo? Because I think I've got that part down. Nothing more romantic than a pureblood-Slytherin and a Muggle-born-Gryffindor getting together, don't you think?"

"Or maybe you want to run away together? I didn't think you the type, Ms. Granger," I add jokingly. "Mock him all you want, Draco, he's a genius with words and romance," she replies. I stare at her bewildered, "What, and I'm not? I somehow won you over, didn't I?"

"How do you know it's not the other way around?"

"That's evil. Are you sure they put you in the right house?"

"Ha ha. Funny, Draco."

She gets up, ready to leave, but I grab her hand. "Touchy. I'm not saying he's horrible-" "You've read his works. I know you don't think he's horrible," she interrupts knowingly. "Would it kill you to be a little more romantic, though?" I look at her, considering her advice, then reply, "Okay, I read Shakespeare. And okay, I think he's decent. But I'm not that big of a fan to actually use his tricks on you."

She casts me a disappointed look and walks away. I let her go a few feet then call out.

"I will take you to balls and on dates. I will carry your book bag- which weighs a ton, mind you. I will even consider living in a Muggle area just for you." She turns around with a widespread grin, obviously expecting to win another round of banter with me.

I continue with mock seriousness, "But under no circumstances will I ever try to win you over with a bloody Shakespearean quote!"

Draco -1, Hermione - 371


	11. Entry 10: Surprise

**Disclaimer: **None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**Surprise by ****blacklake_lynn**

**Prompt: **"You like me. You swoon over me. And don't you dare deny that." (Choice 3)

**Word Count: **371

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger

Harry,on his broom had sped past me,in the stand. His eyes searching for the Quaffle. Harry's eyes lit up and I just knew he saw it. I didn't pay attention much after that but soon Lee's voice announced Gryffindor had won. Ron and I had ran down to meet Harry but I lost Ron in the crowd. I decided I would meet them back at the house. I walked under some bleachers, a grin on my face. We had beat those bloody Slytherins.

"Don't get so use to it Granger."A cold voice sneered behind me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Eh, mudblood, I was talking to you." Malfoy grabbed my wrist.

"And I was walking away. Don't act surprise. I'm sure plenty of other girls have done it before." I snapped.

"Oh, oh, someone's feisty," he smirked. I twisted my wrist in his hand but he didn't let go.

"Malfoy, what do you want? I mean besides a good hex." I sighed loudly. What he did next shocked the hell out of me. He took one step forward. The hand he had was now intertwined with his and took my other. I felt like I was petrified again. He lifted one hand to his cheek and leaned down. My heart pounded in my chest. His lips came down on mine. Surprisingly he was soft and gentle. His lips fit so well with mine it took my breath away. He slowly pulled away and looked at me expectantly. My brain started up again. I shoved him away. This was Draco Malfoy!

"Bloody hell! What do you think you're doing?"I shouted. His hands clamped down on my waist.

"You like me. You swoon over me."He said. I opened my mouth to protest. "And don't you dare deny that." He read my mind. I scoffed.

"How would you know?"I spat.

"Because you kissed me back," he said softly. This time when his lips collided with mine it was hunger that fuelled the kiss. His lips trailed down to my neck and I moaned. I lost my mind.

"Say my name." He murmured against my neck.

"Malfoy."I breathed.

"No. My name," he pulled away.

"Draco." I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Hermione."


	12. Entry 11: The Perfect Pair For Now

**Disclaimer: **None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**The Perfect Pair... For now by nyx4994**

**Prompt:** "I never knew you were a romantic." (Choice 1)

**Word Count: **221

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy – Pansy Parkinson

"I never knew you were a romantic," Pansy said softly as Draco kissed her hand lightly.

"You've never really met me. The Draco everyone else sees isn't the Draco that is real."

Pansy blushed heavily and looked at him still holding her hand with a smirk on his face. She'd never gotten the chance to meet him before. She's only watched him from afar... or caught him watching her. Now here he was, here they were alone in the common room. Her stomach was in knots.

"So what now, Draco. You finally talk to me. What does that mean?"

Draco kissed her hand again, looking into her eyes. He knew he could have any girl he wanted. He'd been a lady's man since he was a toddler. He smirked his famous Malfoy smirk and pulled her slightly closer, "I want you to be my girlfriend, Pansy. I have ever since I've laid eyes on you."

He hadn't really talked to her before but that didn't mean much to him. He wasn't into girls that were clingy and full of feelings. Pansy seemed like that kind of girl, little did he know he was wrong.

He kissed her softly on the lips, "So what do you say?"

Pansy smiled sweetly, "I'd love to..."

_The start of the perfect relationship...right?_ they both thought.


	13. Entry 12: The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: **None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**The Truth Comes Out by c3399**

**Prompt:** "You like me. You swoon over me. And don't you dare deny that." (Choice 3)

**Word Count: **400

**Ship: **Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger

"You like me. You swoon over me. And don't you dare deny that." Draco said after he had finally cornered Ms. Granger after days of watching her eyes track his every movement. Then avoiding him whenever he came near her, she was so annoying ever since he had figured out that she liked him.

"You are so vain Malfoy. What makes you think that I am looking at you? Arent I _little miss study partner_. Correct me if I am wrong but I am tutoring you in transfiguration." Hermione said with a smirk. She had actually gotten to know Draco over the school year. However, she had to pretend she didn't like him to keep Harry and Ron oblivious.

Hermione just couldn't take it any longer. "Meet me in the room of requirement tonight at 8 and then we can talk." She said softly careful not to let anyone else hear. It wouldn't sound good for the head girl to be sneaking around at night with the schools bad boy.

"Glad to see you're changing your mind Granger." Draco taunted. Nevertheless, he would be there to night to talk to her. Draco had started to slowly fall for the Gryffindor. Of course, his father had no idea of the development.

-8 'o clock-

Draco had arrived in the room of requirement approximately 5 minutes earlier. _Where is she? She said to be here at 8. Maybe she means 8 am not pm. _Draco silently thought in his mind but he stopped abruptly as she stepped into the room pulling the door shut she obviously didn't expect him to here yet.

"I can't believe that I am actually going to tell him…" Hermione trailed off. She was so nervous what if he laughed at her. Of course he would laugh at her. Nevertheless she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Tell him what?" Draco mused aloud. He grinned when he watched her jump.  
Hermione whipped around. She got caught in his eyes those amazingly grayish blue eyes. "That I love him." She took a deep breath and continued, "That I do like him, and swoon over him." She said as she took a step closer to him. She smiled softly at Draco.

Draco awestruck at first returned the smiled then leaned down to kiss her. They shared their first kiss. Then Draco asked, "Hermione would you go out with me?"


	14. Entry 13: Demand for Repossession

**Disclaimer: **None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**Demand of Repossession by sapphire smoke**

**Prompt:** The scent of unrequited love. (Choice 6)

**Word Count: **1000

**Ship:** Bellatrix Lestrange – Narcissa Malfoy

Her hand is like a snake, the way it coils through her hair. Narcissa doesn't move, but she finds herself trembling a bit when lips brush against the back of her neck, making her close her eyes and try to will herself to stop this insanity. It's gone on too long; shredded her soul for too many years. But her sister's hands demand possession of her most prized trophy again as she grasps her hair roughly, pulling her back a little and holding her firmly in place.

"Did you miss me?" The hiss of madness in her voice floats through Narcissa's very core, chilling her blood. Such a loaded question. Bellatrix's lips are pressed to her ear, her voice emitting dominance and desire from the very thought of taking back what she felt she owned. What she _did_ own.

"Every day," Narcissa breathes, because it was the truth. Every day she missed the touch of her skin, her breath on her lips. But it wasn't right. It killed her a little more; each passing affection they showed to one another that was less than pure.

But it was more than she could stop. Each commanding word that fell from her sister's lips, each look Bellatrix gave her; each look that made Narcissa feel desirable again... it was more than she could stop. Even Lucius couldn't make her feel the things her own flesh and blood could. It was intoxicating; it swallowed her whole and spit her back out again. It consumed her completely; the need, the satisfaction, the sin, the fear, the scent of unrequited love that filled her senses and made her feel weak at the knees.

"Because you love me," she taunts, a wicked smile adorning her features. Not a question, but a statement.

"Yes," Narcissa whispers, wishing she could turn to look into her eyes, but knowing she's to stay where she's held. She loves her, but it does not make her such a fool to think that she should anger her in any way. Her sister was dangerous; the madness that Azkaban brought her made her have such a deranged, yet childish look at the world.

"_In_ love, even. Wouldn't you say?" Bellatrix continues to taunt her. She cackles a little, low in her ear. "Tsk, tsk, Cissy. Such a naughty girl. What would Mother say?" She bites her lower lip to stifle her glee at playing with her little sister in the only way she knew how to anymore. She pulls her around to face her suddenly before she steps forward, forcing Narcissa back up against the wall. Her breathing shallows as Bellatrix gets up in her space. "What do you think mother would say if she knew her perfect princess prefers to lie in sin?"

Narcissa doesn't rise to the bait. She may be weak when it came to stopping this affair, but she isn't one of Bellatrix's victims, either. She narrows her eyes and tells her, "What do you think she'd say if she knew it was her eldest daughter that took advantage of her _perfect princess_ when she was too young to know any better?"

Bellatrix laughs; a cold, hollow sound. "I do love when you play, Cissy." Her fingers run through her long blonde hair as she strokes her like she's a prize worthy of a Queen. "Mmm…" she purrs. "You've grown prettier, you know."

"Lucius tells me that every day." It was a lie. Lucius barely acknowledges her anymore, but she wanted to ignite a passion deep in her sister. Oh, she loved when she demanded repossession.

Bellatrix's eyes flash in anger at the mention of Narcissa's husband and she withdraws her hand. "Don't speak his name when you're with me."

"He's my husband, Bella."

"He's a tool; a means to an end. _I_ am your eternity," Bellatrix tells her, voice stern. Sometimes she sounds more like mother than she realizes. She commands a certain presence, a certain respect, just like she did.

"My eternity will be with someone who loves me as I love them," Narcissa tells her quietly, honestly, sadly. That was the one thing that tore her apart more than anything else: Bellatrix's inability to truly love. She only conquered everything around her, Narcissa included. That's why she needed it to stop, more than the guilt from the dirty sin they committed constantly.

"Don't dare presume how I do and do not feel, Narcissa," Bellatrix tells her, voice dangerously calm. "Regardless, why you fill your…" she presses her fingertip to Narcissa's temple hard and the blonde winces, "pretty head of yours with delusions of love and compassion, I'll never know. Those things don't exist. _All_…" she starts slowly, running her fingertip down Narcissa's cheek bone, "that matters…" she traces her lip with her finger and finishes, "is that I want you to be mine forever."

"That isn't enough."

It was barely a whisper, but it was said. Finally. Her eyes were trained on the floor in front of her, too scared to see the reaction from her eldest sister. The silence seemed deafening.

"What are you saying?" Narcissa doesn't answer. "Cissy!" she demands loudly, grasping her arm roughly and forcing her to look at her.

"I'm saying that being with you is destroying me!" Narcissa cries, finally. "Ow, Bella, you're hurting me!" The grip on her arm, instead of slacking, tightens.

"You…" Bellatrix starts slowly, "are _mine_."

"Take your hand off of me!" Narcissa exclaims, wrenching her arm away from her. She stumbles away from her, towards the door. Bellatrix's gaze is like ice. "I'm sorry," Narcissa tells her, guilt and pain filling her voice. "Really, I am. I love you Bella, more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. But this?" There's a pause, a silence that seems to slice the air. "This is wrong," she finishes.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix calls out as Narcissa starts to walk away. "Narcissa, come back here!" she screams, the demand to repossess louder, needier. Desperate.

But Narcissa never looks back.


	15. Entry14: New York's a Place of Surprises

**Disclaimer**: None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**New York's a Place for Surprises by theshatteredone**

**Scene:** Nationals at New York (Choice 5)

**Word Count:** 445

**Ship:** Jesse -Rachel Berry

This was it. Today was finally it. New Directions were in New York. They had made it to Nationals. Vocal Adrenaline didn't even place this year, it was probably because Jesse was at UCLA. But that didn't matter now to Rachel Berry, all that mattered was winning. Everyone had to find their own place to stay, she had picked a hotel between Broadway and where Nationals was being held. She had managed to see 3 shows, and they were amazing. Rachel couldn't wait to graduate and preform on Broadway. Rachel had been one of the first people to get to the theater, considering she was here 3 hours before the competition finally started. Rachel was too busy looking around the theater, that she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm so, so sorry," Rachel giggled, then went silent when she saw who she bumped into. "Hello Rachel." In front of Rachel, stood Jesse St. James. She stared at him in shock, "W-what are you doing here?" He smirked, then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Wait and see." Before she could say anything, he walked off. Rachel stood speechless. Only he could do that to her, and she hated that.

"And now, let's welcome our judges! April Smith, Caroline Petrova, and Jesse St. James!" The judges smiled and walked up to the judging stand. 'So that's what he was here for,' Rachel thought to herself, 'well I won't let it affect me.'

New Direction's performance was just before the intermission, and it was amazing. Rachel felt like she was on top of the world, until she saw his face. "," she hissed. Jesse tilted his head and smirked at her, "Berry." They were alone in some random hallway back stage. "Your performance wasn't half bad." Rachel glared at him, "I hate you." He chuckled, "Awe Rach, I love you too." She rolled her eyes, "You really expect me to come running back to you after what you did?" He shrugged, "Who said I was going after you?" Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Exactly." He was just about to walk off when Rachel finally said something, "Screw you Jesse St. James." Jesse grabbed Rachel and kissed her, and for some reason she kissed back. Then he pulled away and said, "You asked for it." Then walked off as she stared at him. She had felt sparks, and she knew he had too.

Meanwhile, Brittany was talking to a rock about her current obsession. "So, like, this guy Draco is like hot and should date Hermonie since she's a nerd. They would be a totally hot couple. Don't you agree?"


	16. Entry 15: In Sickness, yes Throw in H

**Disclaimer**: None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**In Sickness, yes. Throw in Hormones? Crap... by verisblack**

**Prompt: **"Told you I was Sick." (Choice 1)

**Scene:** Bumped into each other at the ministry. (Choice 1)

**Word Count:** 695

**Ship:** Harry Potter-Pansy Parkinson

Harry Potter's eyes fluttered closed again, and his head began to slip off his hand. Everything around him was spinning. The whole world was on edge, and everything was dancing in tutus and ballet slippers.

His emerald green eyes snapped open, and he shook his head, swatting his shaggy hair out of his eyes. What a horrible time for him to fall ill. He and Ginny were fighting. She continued to tell him that it was the pregnancy, and her hormones, but god dangit! How could that many hormones exist in the universe? Ginny and him had shouted themselves hoarse the previous night, and Harry ended up sleeping on the sofa. This tended to be happening a lot these days.

Harry hadn't gotten hardly enough sleep in the past week, and his complexion seemed to show it. His palor color, and shallow eyes, with dark circles coloring the bags underneath them. He looked back down at his paperwork, and the words did figure eight's and carwheels on the page. He rubbed his eyes, which were itching fiercely. The slight tickle in his nose didn't help him either.

"Mr. Potter, I have a telegram for you. It's from your wife."

Ginny? Why would Ginny be owling him? He had enough on his hands without her sending him a howler. He looked up at the women. She was tall and elegant in a black suit, with shoulder length black hair, and cold, dark brown eyes. She was pale, with high cheekbones.

"Thank you Miss..." Harry squinted his eyes at her nametag. "Parkinson? Do you have a sister or something?" he rubbed at his ailing nose, which was starting to really get on his nerves now.

Miss Parkinson stared at him, and slowly shook her head. "No. It's me, Potter. Pansy Parkinson."

Harry's face jerked upward. He studdied the high class, polite female for a long moment. His breathing became labored, and Pansy had a sudden vision of Potter getting ready to kill her off. She backed away, as Potter's breathing became heavier and heavier. His breath caught in chest and-

"Heshiff! Hashiff! HESHOO!" Harry sneezed forcefully. He sniffed, and coughed thickly. He groaned.

"Geezus! Whoever thought the famous Harry Potter could get hit with such a cold!" Pansy smirked at him.

"Dow dat," Harry sniffed, but his voice remained just as congested. "Id dee Pandey I bow."

Pansy rolled her eyes and sat down opposite him at his desk. "I've actually gotten better in the last few years. Not nearly half as mean. Broke up with Draco. He and Astoria got together a week later. I got a job." she shrugged. "Looks like you worked out fine. Got a job. A wife. A kid on the way. What's with the sudden illness? You've never gotten sick before. So, this must be Harry Potter's attempt to get out of work, right?"

Harry glanced at her. "Do." he mumbled. "Do, Ib sick." he almost continued on, but Pansy snorted, and conjured up a box of tissues. He nodded at her, and blew hard into one. Tossing it into a trash can, he continued, his voice clearer.

"It's Ginny. She hates me. It's her hormones going crazy. I've been getting such little sleep, and when I do sleep, it's on the couch. And I have to have every little detail on every suspicious person, because people are paranoid about death eaters and-"

Pansy held up a finger for him to stop. "Relax Potter. 1. It's pregnancy. Ginny will be fine, I promise you. You just have to work things out. 2. Work will get better. If you ever feel overun, let me know, okay? I can help!" she stared at his amused face. "What? You think I'm evil or something still? Golly Potter! Why can't you-"

"Hessish!" Harry sneezed directly on Pansy's face, even though he did try to hold it back.

"Eww gross Potter! That's just sick, you know that!" Pansy cried. "Geezus! Go to St. Mungo's! Don't come to work and sneeze in people's faces! God!" she jumped from her seat, glared at him, and stormed away.

Harry coughed harshly, smiling. "I told her I was sick."

"HESHOO!"


	17. Entry 16: A Small Price to Pay

**Disclaimer**: None of the works in this particular compilation are mine. All entries were merely submitted to me and posted in here as part of the contest.

**A Small Price to Pay by skyeelise_x**

**Prompt:** "Told You I was sick." (Choice 1)

**Scene:** A Quidditch Match (Choice 3)

**Word Count:** 929

**Ship:** Harry Potter-Ginny Weasley

Ginny sat on the couch in The Burrow's living room impatiently awaiting Harry's arrival. George and Ron had just left in the family's flying Ford Anglia to pick him and Hermione up and Ginny was ecstatic to see him for the first time since school ended, she was greatly missing him.

It was 3 years since Harry defeated Voldemort and Hogwarts had reopened that year. Because Ron, Harry and Hermione - along with many others - had missed their last year of schooling, they were completing it now.

Professor McGonagall was the headmaster again and the students couldn't be happier... No, that's not true, they wanted Professor Dumbledore back but they wouldn't dare tell her that.

Ginny got up from the lounge and walked into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of soup to try and soothe her burning throat. You see... Ginny had been sick in bed with the flu for almost a week now Mrs. Weasley didn't want to cure her with magic because she said it helps build her immune system, although she has reduced some of the symptoms - but she had made herself get out of bed for Harry even though it had worn her out.

Ginny looked up at the Weasley clock in time to see George and Ron's arrows turn from 'Travelling' to 'Home'. She beamed at the clock and turned to look out the window while running her fingers through her hair and dusting invisible dust from her blue jeans, grey sleeved turtleneck top and black hoodie. Ginny leaned against the kitchen bench, sipping her soup and acting casual as the 3 boys came thumping through the bam door.

"Ginny give us a hand will you?" Ron grunted as he held onto the ends of two trunks. Ginny looked past George who was the last to come through the door and saw Hermione carrying Hedwig's cage - Harry's new owl - and Crookshanks' cage, Ginny ignored Ron and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before helping Hermione with the pets.

"How has your holidays been so far?" Ginny asked as they walked up the many stairs to Ginny's bedroom after dropping Hedwig at Ron's room. Harry had moved in with Hermione after noticing that The Weasleys needed to be alone after the loss of George's twin, Fred during the Great War.

"It's been pretty fun, mostly I've been teaching Harry everyday spells," Hermione murmured as she went to sit on the fold out bed that Mr. Weasley had set up in the room. Ginny couldn't help but feel jealous as she thought that if Harry had stayed with them, then she would be the one helping him with the spells.

Ginny nodded her head and began to rattle off the few things she'd been able to do while being sick, occasionally stopping to cough or blow her nose.

"I thought I heard someone coughing up their guts," Harry said as he entered Ginny's room with Ron, he went over to where Ginny was lounging and tried to give her a hug but she moved away.

"Don't get too close, I'm sick," she murmured but Harry gave her a 'Do you think I care?' look and hugged her tightly anyway, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ginny held her breath until he moved further away trying to refrain from contaminating him.

The rest of the night consisted of Ginny dodging kisses and trying not to infect anyone.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Mr. Weasley bellowed as he walked around the corridor, Ginny and Hermione groaned at the intrusion but slowly began to wake up.

Downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was cooking away making a traditional English breakfast with eggs, bacon, sausages, hashbrowns and toast. The smell drifted around the home and woke up the boys.

"How are you feeling Gin?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she placed a plate of food in front of Hermione and Ginny.

"A tiny bit better" Ginny answered, taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice. Harry and Ron entered and as Ron kissed Hermione good morning, Ginny turned her head so Harry could only kiss her cheek again.

"Are you coming to the match Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked as all of the Weasleys plus Hermione and himself ate.

"No dear, I don't follow Quidditch."

After everyone had finished their food, Mr. Weasley, George, Percy, Ron Hermione, Ginny and Harry all left by portkey to go to the Appleby Arrows and Ballycastle Bats Quidditch match.

The game started and Ginny cheered as best she could without hurting her throat whenever Appleby had the Quaffle, half way through the game Harry reached over and took her hand in his and gave the back of hers a kiss. Ginny smiled and blushed at the intensity of his eyes burning into hers. Harry leaned in slightly to kiss her and Ginny did the same before turning her cheek, he put his finger under Ginny's chin and pulled her face back around to his. Before she could object, Harry put his lips on her and kissed her sweetly; Ginny pulled back and began coughing away from him.

When she had stopped she spoke, "Told you I'm sick".

"It's a small price to pay Ginny," Harry whispered and attached his lips to hers once more; kissing her more passionately this time.

A week later, Harry emerged from Ron's room coughing his guts up, but whenever Ginny chided him for wing too close to her while she was sick, he just lovingly dismissed it and reminded her that it was a small price to pay.


End file.
